


Cái giá

by Elysses



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: "Cái giá cho một thứ mà bạn mong muốn, sẽ là một thứ mà bạn đã có."Liệu Charles có đồng ý cái giá được đưa ra để có thể cất bước lần nữa?





	Cái giá

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eatalldarude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatalldarude/gifts).



> Fic dành tặng bạn Eatalldarude - người đầu tiên comt cho tớ. Cảm ơn bạn nhiều :x

“Chào ngài, Giáo sư” - một cô gái trẻ, có mái tóc nâu, tiến vào văn phòng ở Học viện Xavier vào một buổi chiều cuối thu.

“Elliott, mừng em trở lại” - Vị giáo sư đưa mắt khỏi đống tài liệu trên bàn, mỉm cười vui vẻ chào đón chuyến viếng thăm của học trò cũ.

Sau khi cô trao cho vị giáo sư đáng kính cái ôm chầm, cô mỉm cười nói:

“Con đã tìm cách chữa được đôi chân của ngài, Giáo sư”

Charles nhíu mày, nhưng cô gái trẻ quá mức vui mừng nên không nhận ra điều đó, cô tiếp tục:

“Ngài rồi sẽ bước đi trở lại.” - cô nhìn qua ô cửa kính, phóng tầm mắt qua bãi cỏ xanh đã hơi úa tàn của học viện. Đôi mắt cô lấp lánh, như thể cô thấy được người thầy mình kính mến có thể lướt đôi chân trần trên nền cỏ ấy lần nữa. Như thể cô thấy được một cuộc sống mà chiếc xe lăn đó không còn là rào cản của Giáo sư X vậy..

“Ai đã trả giá đây, Elliott?” - khác với cô gái mang niềm hy vọng khi bước tới đây, Charles vẫn giữ cho mình sự bình tĩnh, kiên định vốn có, nhưng giọng nói của ông lại mang theo sự giận dữ đè nén dưới chất giọng ấm áp của mình.

“Con hứa với ngài là không một ai” - Elliott giật mình, nhưng cô vẫn giữ trí óc mình không nghĩ gì khác, cô tập trung để đầu óc mình trống rỗng, và lời nói cứ đưa ra khỏi miệng rất tự nhiên.

“Elliott, em vẫn luôn là niềm tự hào của ta. Mỗi học trò khi tốt nghiệp ở đây, vẫn luôn là niềm tự hào của ta, dẫu đôi khi chúng còn thiếu sót. Và ta tin, cả hai chúng ta đều biết về năng lực của em.” - Charles đẩy xe về phía cô gái trẻ, đôi mắt xanh thẫm nhìn cô thật sâu.

Cô đứng đó, cơ thể bất động, có vẻ câu nói của giáo sư không mấy liên quan, nhưng cô vẫn biết thầy ấy cảm thấy thất vọng về cô và dù cô có chuẩn bị từ trước, nhưng cảm xúc này vẫn ghim chặt tâm thức của cô.

“Trả một cái giá, đổi về một thứ. Một cái giá tương xứng.” - Charles vươn tay, xoa nhẹ vai cô gái trẻ. - “Là ai đây?”

“Không một ai cả, Giáo sư.” - Elliott lặp lại, nhưng tông giọng của cô lại cao hơn bình thường đã bán đứng tâm tình cô gái trẻ.

“Ta rồi sẽ có câu trả lời ta muốn, Elliott, nhưng ta không làm vậy, không phải vì không thể, mà là không muốn.” - Charles đẩy xe đến cạnh khung cửa, bàn tay nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy một khung hình nhỏ gần đó. Bàn tay nhẹ lướt trên khung hình, trong khi đôi mắt xanh ấy nhìn về nơi xa. - “Là Erik, phải không?”

Đôi mắt Elliott mở lớn, nhưng giáo sư đã quay lưng về phía cô, nên không hề nhìn thấy biểu cảm trên gương mặt ấy.

“Ta không cần nhìn cũng biết rõ, Elliott thân mến. Ngày em có thể sử dụng khả năng của mình, chúng ta đều biết, để đổi về một thứ chúng ta mong muốn, chúng ta phải trả một cái giá tương ứng. Và những đứa trẻ ở học viện này không một ai “xứng” để trả cái giá ấy.” - Bàn tay Charles siết nhẹ, Elliott đã muốn dùng năng lực của mình, trao khả năng đi lại cho ông từ lâu rồi, nhưng tất cả những ai nguyện hy sinh để trả giá, đều bị năng lực của cô phán không xứng. 

Chuyện đó lâu đến nỗi mọi chuyện trôi vào quên lãng. Nhưng, Charles biết, sâu hơn, kỹ càng hơn về cái năng lực của Elliott, người xứng nhất, không ai khác sẽ là Erik. Vì người quan trọng nhất trong lòng ông, vẫn luôn là người đàn ông đó, cái giá cho ngày ông bước đi, là ngày mà người ông yêu nhất cuộc đời sẽ gắn liền cả cuộc đời với chiếc xe lăn tàn nhẫn ấy. Một cái giá đúng với hai từ “xứng đáng”.

“Nghỉ ngơi đi Elliott” - Và cuộc trò chuyện của họ tới đây là kết thúc.

***  
Charles đẩy xe về phía hầm, tiến tới chiếc máy quen thuộc của mình. Đội chiếc mũ lên đầu và ông nhắm mắt, kiếm tìm một khoảng trống trong hàng vạn, hàng triệu người.

Nhưng lần này không có khoảng trống nào cả. Charles thầm nghĩ “Hẳn là anh ấy đã bỏ mũ.”

Và một tâm thức quen thuộc được ông tìm thấy.

“Charles?”

“Erik, đã lâu không gặp. Thật mừng là anh chịu bỏ cái mũ ấy ra, nên chúng ta mới có cơ may trò chuyện thế này.”

“Không, không phải cơ may, là tôi đợi em.”

“Vậy ra, Elliott quả thật là do anh.”

“Đúng vậy.”

“Và anh biết là tôi sẽ không đồng ý đâu.”

“Đúng vậy.”

“Vậy, anh đã bảo Elliott dùng năng lực của mình khi tôi sơ ý đúng chứ?”

Có tiếng mở cửa, nhưng Charles có vẻ không nghe thấy, vì ông mãi đắm chìm trong thế giới tâm thức của mình và Erik.

“Và bây giờ là lúc đó?”

Charles nghe tiếng cười trầm thấp của người đàn ông đó, khẽ tưởng tượng dáng hình ấy qua tâm thức. Đồng thời, phía sau ông, Hank và Logan cũng xuất hiện từ bao giờ, họ đỡ lấy Elliott đã ngất xỉu.

“Anh thất bại rồi, Erik!”

“Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy.”

“Anh biết không? Tôi chưa bao giờ trách anh.” - Và Charles ngắt máy.

“Tôi biết, tôi vẫn luôn biết, Charles.” - giữa căn phòng trống, Magneto ngồi cạnh chiếc mũ của mình, lời ông thì thầm lẩn quẩn bên trong căn phòng trống. - “Nhưng..”

***

“Ngài có bao giờ trách hay hận ông ấy hay không?” - Elliott ngồi trên ghế bành, tay cầm ly chocolate nóng hổi, bên cạnh cô là Hank và Logan. Họ phải chắc rằng cô gái này sẽ không làm điều tương tự, một mong muốn trái ý người bạn của họ.

“Chưa bao giờ.” - Charles nhấp một ngụm trà, thản nhiên nói.

“Uhm, người biết không Giáo sư? Magneto cũng đã nói với con như vậy, khi ông ta xuất hiện và nói với con rằng ông ta sẽ trả giá cho đôi chân của ngài.”

“Ồ? Kể ta nghe xem thử nào.”

“Ông ấy nói 'Nếu có, thì chắc hẳn, cậu ấy sẽ hận bản thân nhiều hơn’”

“Hắn lúc nào cũng vậy nhỉ? Khó ưa chết đi được!” - Logan rít một hơi thuốc dài. Trong khi Hank đẩy cặp kính trên mắt, ngó lơ đoạn hội thoại đáng nể này. Nếu cả thế giới biết hai người đối chọi nhau, lại hiểu nhau đến mức thế này, biết làm sao giết chết đối phương mà không tốn sức, nhưng lại chẳng bao giờ chịu làm, thì chắc họ sẽ chết ngất mất thôi.

Charles bật cười, tiếng cười giòn tan, và đôi mắt xanh tràn đầy niềm vui và chút gì an ủi.

“Và anh ta còn nói 'nhưng nhiều hơn mọi thứ, tôi vẫn muốn thấy Charles bước đi lần nữa’, đúng chứ?”

Elliott ngạc nhiên tới mức phun cả chocolate ra đầy sàn. Đến mức Hank và Logan tỏ vẻ ghét bỏ. Charles mỉm cười, đẩy xe đi, trong khi đó Logan cũng đứng dậy, cảnh cáo cô gái trước khi quay về phòng:

“Đừng có làm trò ngu xuẩn nữa đấy!”

Còn Hank thì vỗ vai cô, tỏ vẻ thông cảm:

“Tập làm quen đi, nếu em còn ở lại đây.”

***  
Trong căn phòng sách của mình, Charles bắt gặp một người đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế bành êm ái, hai tay đan lại nhau đặt trên đôi chân thon dài. Trước mặt ông là bàn cờ quen thuộc.

Charles bật cười:

“Vậy sau cùng, mục đích của anh là đây ư?”

“Không có nón, em muốn biết gì mà không được hả Charles?” - gã đàn ông đứng dậy, tiến tới giúp ông đẩy xe về phía bàn cờ.

“Có thể, nhưng không muốn.” - Charles mỉm cười di chuyển một quân cờ. - “Tôi muốn nghe anh nói, chính miệng anh.”

“Vậy tôi sẽ nói” - Một quân cờ đen bay lên, đặt vào vị trí chủ nhân nó mong muốn. - “Tôi cần, chỉ là một cái cớ, để nói chuyện với em, để đánh cờ với em.”

“Cái tôi quá lớn, nên không mở miệng trước?” - Charles lại bật cười, số lần ông cười ngày hôm nay còn nhiều hơn cả tháng qua cộng lại. Đôi mắt xanh ông rực sáng khi chiếu rọi qua ánh lửa trong lò sưởi - thứ vừa được đốt lên.

“Gần đông rồi, ấm áp hơn một chút sẽ tốt cho em.” - Erik liếc nhìn lò sưởi. - “Tôi có mang tới cho em chút đồ, đặt ở phòng ngủ, hy vọng nó sẽ có ích”

“Bao năm rồi Erik..”

“Tôi chỉ muốn được gặp lại em. Chăm sóc em thôi. Ngày mai tôi lại là Magneto, nên tận hưởng đêm nay đi, khi tôi còn là Erik của em.”

Hank, Elliott nghe được tiếng Charles cười vọng bên ngoài hành lang, cả hai nhìn nhau, nhún vai, nhưng trong mắt họ là niềm vui. Còn Logan đứng gần khung cửa, tay anh cầm ly rượu Gin, bất giác cũng mỉm cười theo tiếng cười ấy.

Ai ở đây lâu rồi cũng hiểu. Đôi chân của một ai khác, lại quý giá hơn cả đôi chân của ông. Nụ cười của vị giáo sư ấy, rồi cũng tới thật sự khi một gã đàn ông không còn đội mũ, tới thăm ông mỗi cuối thu, với những lý do, mưu mô đầy tinh vi.

“Nhưng em biết không Charles? Nếu em muốn, tôi vẫn sẵn sàng trả giá, để nhìn em bước đi lần nữa.” - Trong giấc mơ của mình, Charles nghe tiếng ai thì thầm như vậy. Và ông mỉm cười..

“Nhưng tôi sẽ không bao giờ sẵn sàng cho điều đó.. Cái giá quá đắt!”

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu các bạn không phiền, hy vọng các bạn để lại bình luận hoặc góp ý để mình phát triển hơn. Cảm ơn các bạn :x


End file.
